Ranger Spirit
by Ghostwriter
Summary: While unconscious, Emily's visited by some surprising people.


RANGER SPIRIT

AUTHOR'S NOTE/DISCLAIMER

Takes place during "Team Spirit" when Emily was in the coma. My idea of what she could've seen. When Emily's unconscious, the narration will be in italics. Power Rangers belongs to Haim Saban and Nickelodeon.

_Emily looked at her surroundings, which seemed to be some sort of chamber of command. Where was she? And where were the others?_

_"Hey. You're going to be okay," a voice assured. Startled, she turned around, dropping into a defensive stance. To her surprise, she was surrounded by a group of ten people wearing red, blue, pink, yellow, black, green, and white, with most of the group wearing the same color. One man who wore red was Caucasian with short cropped black hair while the other man seemed to be of Mexican descent. The women in pink were both Caucasian, but that was where their similarities ended. One was petite with brunette hair, while the other was tall and blonde. She turned to the two women who shared her color. One was a willowy, Asian woman, while the other was African-American. Beside them were an African-American man and a man of Korean descent, who were both wearing black. Only the last two men seemed to have their own colors. One was a Native American who was about 5'9 and he had long brown hair and was wearing green and white, while the man next to him was Caucasian and wearing blue. _

_"Whoa. Take it easy. You're among friends," the first man in red assured, holding up his hands in a placating manner._

_"Who are you?" Emily demanded._

_"I'm Jason, and these are my friends Kimberly, Billy, Trini, Zack, Tommy, Rocky, Adam, Aisha, and Katherine," the first man introduced himself. _

_"Well, how is this happening and where are we?" Emily wondered._

_"What your teammates don't know is that your Samurai Powers are connected to the Morphing Grid and when the monster attacked you, we all felt it," Kimberly answered._

_"As for where we are, this is what __**we**__ used as a basis of operation-the Command Center," Zack explained._

_"Well, why am I here?" Emily asked. She had no connection to this place._

_"To help you," Trini replied._

_"I…don't understand," Emily confessed._

_"We're all giving you a little bit of our power to sustain you," Jason explained._

_"But isn't that dangerous?" Emily protested. If they were Rangers, surely they'd know not to be so irresponsible._

__"Hey, we take care of our own," Trini answered._She and Aisha stepped forward and took her hand._

_"You should let them know you're okay," Aisha stated._

"Emily's awake!" she heard Mike shout. He and Mia helped her to sit up.

"Sorry, guys. I let him get me," she apologized.

"Don't be silly. We're just glad you're okay," Mike responded and then handed her a cup of water.

"Thanks for putting on a brave face for me," Emily said. "But I know I'm not okay," she continued, handing the cup back. "I feel empty." _The Rangers glanced at each other. _

_"That monster must have taken some of her Ranger energy," Adam surmised._

"Don't worry. We'll figure it out," Mia assured. _Oh, Emily. Why do you always look on the dark side of things?_ she wondered.

"We're not going to let you down. We'll save you. Just hold on until then," Jayden added, kneeling next to her. _She's awake now. That's all that matters. She'll be okay_, he thought. Emily sighed. Then, she once again sank into unconsciousness.

_"Sorry. We didn't have enough power to hold it," Trini apologized._

_"It's okay. We know you did what you could," Tommy assured. _

_"What about the others?" Emily wondered._

_"We can watch them on the Viewing Globe," Billy_ _responded. Along with the others, Emily turned to the small globe and they all watched as Jayden, Mia, Kevin, Mike, and Antonio fought with the Nighlocks and Moogers._

_"I have to help them!" she cried after a while. _

_"I'm sorry, but you can only watch from here," Katherine stated. _

_"But they're my team! I can't just sit here," Emily protested._

_"She's __**definitely**__ a Power Ranger," Rocky commented in_ _approval. They watched as the other Rangers continued to fight. Suddenly, a ball of light came zooming at her._ Emily gasped as she awoke.

"The Power's in good hands," she heard a faint voice say, and later, when she blew out the candles on her birthday cake, she only had one wish: _May the Power continue to protect us all_.

THE END


End file.
